flushed for you
by ClayPot
Summary: "Nepeta x Karkat" is Nep's One True Pairing, but are her feelings mutual?
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Nepeta Leijon, a female troll with a flushed crush on Karkitty- I mean karkat Vantas. Today is the day, you have decided, to tell him your feelings.

=== Be That Guy

You are now Karkat Vantas, The mutant-blooded Cancer of the trolls. Ever since you first met, you've had a flushed crush for a certain olive-blood; Nepeta.

=== enough exposition! back to the girl in this story.

You have decided to ask Kanaya for tips, since she was already in a steady relationship.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling grimAuxilatrix [GA]  
AC: :33 hey Kanaya!  
GA: Yes Hello Nepeta What Is On Your Mind  
AC: :33 well, I have had a crush on this troll furever, and I wanted to s33 if you had any tips  
GA: Who Is The Troll In Question  
AC: :33 well  
GA: Its Karkat Isnt It  
AC: :OO how did you know?  
GA: Nepeta Darling Its Quite Obvious  
AC: :(( is it really?  
GA: You Blush Whenever You See Him So Yes  
GA: But As For What You Were Inquiring Upon  
GA: I Dont Really Have Any Tips  
AC: :33 are you sure?  
GA: Positive  
GA: Just Buy Him Some Red And Olive Flowers To Represent Your Blood Colours  
AC: :33 Thanks so much Kanaya!  
GA: It Is Of No Hassle To Me  
arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling grimAuxilatrix [GA]

With that finished, you run out of your cave, smiling from hear duct to hear duct, towards the florist down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

=== Be Karkat.

As you sit in your hive, thinking how to tell Nep, you come up with nothing. Until, you get up and check your grubtop. Kanaya had tried to get your attention, this better be good or shit will be flipped.

grimAuxilatrix [GA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
GA: Karkat  
GA: I Must Tell You Something  
CG: WHAT YOU INSUFFERABLE PRICK  
GA: Remember How You Told Me You Were Flushed For Nepeta  
CG: GET ON WITH IT  
GA: I Do Believe I Have Set Up A Good Opporotunity For You To Express Yourself  
CG: KANAYA WHAT THE FUCK  
CG: I SAID DON'T TELL HER AND WHAT DO YOU DO  
CG: YOU FUCKING TELL HER YOU SHITSTAIN  
GA: No Karkat  
GA: I Did Not Spread Your Words Of Love  
GA: She Is Flushed For You As Well  
GA: Currently She Is Going To The Flower Shop To Buy You Flowers  
CG: WHAT ABOUT IT  
GA: You Can Meet Her There And Buy Her Flowers  
GA: Then Tell Her How You Feel  
CG: FINE  
CG: NOW CLOSE THE FUCKING CHAT  
CG: I'VE GOT FLOWERS TO BUY  
grimAuxilatrix [GA] ceased trolling grimAuxilatrix [GA] 

Well, fuck. Now you've got about 5 minutes to run half a mile, so you're going to be a sweaty shitfest when you get there.  
Fucking.  
Fantastic.

=== skip forwards 5 minutes! we dont have time for running!

As you slowly huff and gasp your way to the flower shop, you get a drink from a vending machine. You might as well sit on the bench next to the shop, you're tired and Nepeta's not here yet.

=== NO TIME FOR SITTING! 2 MINUTES LATER!

You stand up and stretch, and walk into the store to buy some flowers. Yellow, Bronze, Burgundy... Aha! Olive. You pick a bouquet and walk up to the store, where you see a fuzzy, blue tail.  
wait.  
You run to the farthest corner of the store to collect your thoughts. SHIT THIS IS BAD, VERY VERY BAD. You think to yourself. You take a few deep breaths, and think what you should do. 2 options here, either A, say hi and walk away, or B, go up with the flowers and explain your feelings. Considering yourself a pussy, you flip a coin. Heads, A. Tails, B. Tails. So, with a swagger in your step, you strut up to the counter, next to Nepeta, who also has flowers, but you can't see the color. But you can see the floor as you fall due to yourself tripping on a precariously placed foot, and said foot being owned by the troll you came here to find. You land with a thud on the floor, and get up, as Nepeta tries to comfort you, not knowing who you are.  
":33 Are you alright sir?"  
"FUCKING PEACHY."  
":DD KARKITTY!"  
"FU-"  
you muttered, as she tackle-hugged you. Hot damn she's cute. Well, here goes nothing.  
"HELLO NEPETA."  
":33 Hey karkitty!"  
"STOP WITH THE CAT NAMES."  
":(( okay..."  
"GOD DAMMIT ITS FINE OK"  
":33 good!"  
"NOW, NEPETA, I'VE GOTTA TELL YOU SOMETHING THATS BEEN ON MY MIND FOR YEARS."  
you blush, and she just looks confused.  
"I'M FUCKING FLUSHED FOR YOU."  
Well, fuck. She tackle-KISSES you this time, still slamming your head against the ground, as she reveals:  
":33 flushed for you too, karkitty!"  
however, you are still in a store, and the owner of said area is very, very, confused. To save him time, you and Nepeta just slink out the door, talk about it, and walk (Thank fuck,) to your hive, where you and your crush just crash on the couch watching romcoms and kissing.  
"FLUSHED FOR YOU."  
":33 flushed for you too!"  
she said, as she bent her tail into a heart.


	3. Chapter 3

*karkat's POV*

You wake up with a hangover-level headache. Maybe you had one, considering you couldn't remember what had happened last night. You did note, however, that you were on the couch, which was odd. Well, you were still tired, so you trudged to your room, but you grabbed a non-alcoholic drink on the way. When you opened the door, though, you nearly spilt it (and did, to be honest,) at the sight before you. A body was sprawled out on YOUR bed, and said body was... well... naked. Not only this, but there was a cat-themed hat on top of a mound of clothes next to her. Well, fuck. Nepeta sleeps naked.

=== NEPETA, GET UP FOR THE PLOT

Oh shit, you mutter under your breath, as you try to sneak out of the doorway and close it. However, you being a worthless piece of shit, hit the door with your head, which wakes sleeping beauty over on your bed.  
";33 mornin' karkitty."  
"Morning," you reply, losing your usual rage in your voice.  
":33 last night was fun!"  
"I can't remember anything!" you say with a grin, you dastardly troll, you!  
":OO really! Well, fur one we watched a ton of romcoms, and then you got a bit tipsy!" she chuckled.  
"Seems about right,"  
":33 but after that, we talked furever about our relationship and stuff, and then you passed out on the couch!"  
"And you went and slept on my bed?"  
":(( Are you going to hate me furever?" She said, sniffling.  
well that escalated quickly.  
"No! Of course not!" you said, quickly regretting it as she jumped out from your bed, still naked might I add, and tackled you.  
":33 rawr!" she teased, playfully prodding your face.  
"Nepeta you're suffocating me!" you coughed out, which prompted her to get off of you and get dressed, in which she also put on a apron you didn't even know she had.  
":33 do you want anything for breakfast?" she asked, heading out the door, which you replied to in the gentletroll-way, which is to say: "any of the slop you're cooking."

=== be Nepeta and think dirty thoughts. this is the start of the smut, dammit!

As you cook some cluckbeast eggs, you try to make yourself as seductive as possible. "Today is the day," you thought, "that I lose my virginity. And so it was decided. All through breakfast till lunch you hinted at having sex, though Karkat didn't really notice until you watched a really good troll romcom that turned you on.  
"Nepeta, are you horny?" He said with a questioning grin.  
":33 a little bit, why?"  
"Because I am too." he replied, which made you make a mental cheer. This is it, you thought, this is the time to go all-in. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author here! Just wanted to ask you guys (and gals,) how I'm doin! Any criticism, tips, etc? put it in the review! Thank you for supporting my first fanfic, and enjoy the smut.

*Nepeta's POV*

Just as quick as the door closed Karkat had you on his bed, already taking your shirt off. Since he was busy stripping you, you did the same to him. His bulge was already massive and you were already wet, so it was obvious both parties had the same thought: sex. Lots of it. And since the drones were dead, there was no need for buckets anymore, which was convienient. While Karkitty was taking his time undressing you, You decided to give him a soft handjob to further his lust. Karkat grunted in ectasy, though you decided he's not even done undressing you, so you stopped.

"Fuck you!" He said, removing your panties at the same time you stopped.  
You spreaded your legs seductively, exposing your nook. "Then do it."

Karkitty finished stripping and got onto all fours above Nepeta. Quickly enough, the silence of the room was pierced by a pleasured, yet pained, shriek from the Leo.

"FUCK. I didn't mean to hurt you!" he cried, facepalming.  
"I- I'm okay. It doesn't hurt anymore, really!" You cooed.  
"Well in that case..." He said, lowering himself yet again.

With several grunts, gasps, and moans, the sexual act was underway and steadily climbing. Since you two were both virgins, Karkat's bulge seemed a lot bigger in your nook, which you have only fingered while thinking of him, and it felt amazing.

"Fu-uck," you moaned, ecstatically playing with your breasts.

Karkitty suddenly began heating up, as you could feel it emanating through his bulge and through the air around you two.

"Nepeta-"  
"Just do it!" You yelled in deep, lustful haze.

As soon as the word was given, the mutant-blood released his seed inside you. It was warm and creamy in feeling, like your own cum, just a tad denser, like the cream you drink at your cave.

As you two lay there, panting, you both stare at the opposing naked body and exclaim at the same time:

"Flushed for you."


	5. Chapter 5

*Nep's POV still*

"See you around." Karkat said, and you game him a kiss on the cheek.  
"You too!" You said, blushing as you started running towards your cave.

It had only been 2 days since you two confessed your feelings, and yet you have done so much. This must be shown on the shipping wall!

=== Later that evening...

"Phew," you said, just having drawn so many things around your OTP you're arms feel numb. You decide to thank Kanaya for helping her in such a way.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling grimAuxilatrix [GA]

GA: So How Did It Go  
AC: :33 It went purrfectly well!  
GA: Give Me The Details  
AC: :33 So, we met up at the flower shop, where he was buying flowers for me  
GA: That Was My Doing  
AC: :DD Thanks so much! But anyway, I tackled him and we told each other our feelings  
GA: And Then What  
GA: I Must Know The Result Of My Handiworks  
AC: :33 Well, we went to Karkitty's house and watched romcoms and kissed a bunch  
GA: That Is Good  
AC: ;33 And then we both passed out, I on his bed, though I sleep naked.  
GA: Interesting  
AC: :33 The next morning, I made breakfast and we watched more romcoms  
AC: :ll We were both really horny though  
GA: And  
AC: :33 well.. *ac pawses* we had sex.  
GA: What

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling grimAuxilatrix [GA]

=== Be karkat.

You were sittin around on your couch, watching T.V, when your grubtop hummed. Someone was contacting you.

grimAuxilatrix [GA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

GA: Karkat Darling  
CG: KANAYA YOU SHITFUCKER WHAT DO YOU WANT  
GA: I Heard Your Escapades Worked Off Well  
CG: SURE. THANKS.  
GA: I Also Heard That You Fucked Nepeta  
CG: WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU YOU PISSBUCKET  
GA: Nepeta Herself  
GA: Now Dont You Think Youre Going Too Fast  
CG: LOOK AT YOU AND ROSE, YOU'RE LIKE TWO HORNY HUMANS STUCK IN A ROOM, BANGING EACH OTHER SENSELESS  
GA: Rude  
CG: ITS TRUE YOU NOOKSNIFFER

grimAuxilatrix [GA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

You initiate a double facepalm combo. God dammit Kanaya, you think, I dont want to deal with troll gossip girls all over the place. Not without Nepeta by my side.


	6. Chapter 6

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

CG: NEPETA  
AC: :DD hey Karkitty!  
CG: DID YOU TELL KANAYA THAT WE FUCKED  
AC: :(( yes...  
AC: :(( are you mad at me furever now?  
CG: I'M PISSED OFF, BUT I CAN'T REALLY STAY MAD AT YOU (:B  
AC: :33 hooray! *ac jumps into the air*  
CG: WELL I'VE GOT TO GO NOW  
AC: :33 Bye bye!

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

God damn, Nepeta is fucking adorable, even not in person, you thought. All you could really hope for now is that Kanaya is too busy fucking Rose dry to tell anyone.

=== Be Nepeta.

God dammit, you thought, I told Kanaya too much. At least Karkat wasn't too mad. You think, considering the circumstances, that its time to make it happen: ask Karkitty to be your matesprit. That would be great, you thought to yourself, fucking like last night more often. Just thinking of it made you pretty horny, so you went and got a vibrator and retired to your bedroom.

 **Hey guys! sorry about the shorty, coming up with a plotline for RoseMary Tea tired me out. Luckily, though, I have a friend who will be helping me with that, so the chapters for both will be on schedule.**

 **-ClayPot**


	7. Chapter 7

As you leaned against Pounce de Leon, who was on your bed and would not budge, you got undressed and switched the toy on. Promptly, it started making a humming noise and you inserted the phallic object into your nook. With a few soft moans, (you didn't want to wake Pounce, though when you reached orgasm that would be impossible,) you started really getting into it. "fuuu-uuck," you moaned out loud, getting closer and closer to climax. With a few more soft purrs and pleasureful groans, you finally reached orgasm. "Fuck me hard!" you said again and again, thinking of Karkat. However, your lustful haze was broken when you heard the sound of an object dropping outside of your room, and you quickly got your underwear on, though your panties were sopping wet. "Who's there!" you yelled as you ran out to the sound. With a few footsteps, the intruder was gone, but their clothing had torn, and you bent down to sniff the scrap to identify the perpetrator. It was a familiar smell, though not as masculine as Equius and the bloodstain on it smelt... off. Due to your elite detective skills as a result of spending too much time with Terezi as a kid, you put together the only possible suspect:

Karkat.

=== be Karkat, who is now running away like a fucking pussy.

SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT, you thought to yourself, WHAT THE FUCK WAS I DOING IM FUCKING RETARDED SHIT AGH! You had decided to go leave Nepeta a note about some shit, and you knocked over a fucking rock that was the same color as her blood, but you hid it before you ran. However, you did wonder why Nepeta was moaning like that. Could she have been masturbating? PROBABLY NOT YOU PERVERTED FUCKASS, you ranted in your head. That's true, but it seemed like it, and she did kinda say "Fuck me hard," so... God dammit, now you have a boner. seems like you have some fappin' of your own to do.


	8. Chapter 8

*Karkat's POV*

So, head list time. Things you wanted to do:

Tell Nepeta your feels: Check.  
Fuck Nepeta: Check.  
Get Nepeta to be your matesprit: X.

Well shit. How the hell were you going to pull that off? We just confessed our love a day or two ago and now you want to fucking go off and ask her to be your matesprit! Thats insanity! So, like all lazy trolls, you asked someone who was already in a relationship, so you walked over to Kanaya's house, getting a coffee from Meteorbucks on the way. Once you got there, you knocked and waited. And waited. Fuck's sake Kanaya, open the god damn door! Finally, she did. She was wrapped in a cloth which probably meant she was showering.  
"Hello Karkat!"  
"Sup."  
"So what brings you here?" she asked inquisitively.  
"Feelings Jam. Now." you quickly demanded, which prompted her to guide you to her couch.  
"So what's on your mind?" Kanaya said, while you noted she had no panties on, which was odd considering she was a modest troll.  
Wait.  
"OH KANAYA!" came booming out of a room in the hive, which was accompanied by a naked Rose romping out of the room.  
"Not now Rose, wait a few minutes."  
"You're no fun!" Rose replied, then walked back to the room.  
"So as I was saying, I gotta have this talk with you because I feel like I want to ask Nep to be my matesprit," You said, which prompted Kanaya to comically spit out some tea.  
"But you just met!"  
"I know, but I really do love her. So, what do you think I should do to tell her?"  
"You really have two options here KK. Wait for it to happen by itself, or just straight up tell her." Kanaya replied, which really didn't help.  
"Gee, thanks."  
"You came over here, not me."  
Soon you were walking home, formulating a plan. You had an idea, but you needed more time to think about it.


	9. update

**Hey guys, sorry about the long pause, school just ended and I just wanted to relax a bit. The usual schedule will continue, but be one chapter per 3 days. I might also start a new fic, if you want me to, put the ship in the reviews and I'll think about it! also, RoseMary Tea and Flushed For You will be alternating, so Flushed, Free day, Tea.**

 **Thanks,**

 **-Clay**


	10. Chapter 10

*Nepeta's POV*

You have been blushing for about 3 Earth hours now, and still were. I mean, the person you love came into your house! Then again, it was a bit creepy, but you did find his note. It read the following:

"NEPETA, I'VE HAD A LOT OF FUCKING TIME ON MY HANDS AND I'VE BEEN THINKING, I LOVE YOU A LOT. SO, IF YOU ARE READING THIS SHITTY NOTE, I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO FURTHER OUR RELATIONSHIP. ITS ABSOLUTELY FINE IF YOU SAY FUCK NO.

-KK"

You started crying out of joy after you were done reading, and immediately got to your computer.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

AC: :'33 yes!  
CG: WHAT  
AC: :33 I read your note, silly!  
CG: OH. SO YOU ARE SAYING YES THEN?  
AC: :33 what do you think!?  
CG: (:B  
AC: *ac tackle-pounces cg through time and space*  
AC: :33 well, I gotta go  
CG: BYE  
CG: MATESPRIT  
AC: :33 :))

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling carcinogeneticist [CG]

Well that went well.


	11. Chapter 11

*Karkat's POV*

You wondered what Nepeta had to go do. However, you think it would be a good idea to tell Kanaya about the sucess.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling grimAuxilatrix [GA]

CG: KANAYA  
CG: KANAYA YOU SHITFEST  
CG: UGH

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling grimAuxilatrix [GA]

That's weird, Kanaya wasn't answering. You decide to check on her to see if she's asleep through Trollian. The picture you saw was bland, just a bed which had some blankets tossed around. THE SOUND, however, told a much different story. There was the sound of a human shower, which indicates Rose was in there, though there were also lustful moans from two different throats. God dammit Kanaya, you thought, even when you just woke up you're horny. Then again, you yourself were quite horny to know that your love interest accepted you as her matesprit, so you decided to talk with Nep about how you would go about making it official. You two decided on a human style wedding with all of the kids and trolls all together, so you decided to plan for 1 earth year in advance.


	12. AN UPDATE! le gasp

CLAYPOT IS BACK! sorry about the long hiatus, a ton of shit has been goin on. Drama, I moved, im building a new comp, etc.

SO!

I will be writing slightly shorter chapters until I have my new computer up and running, so about 10-15 days. only need a few parts now. thanks for the support everyone!

░░░░░░░░▄▀░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▄░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░▄▀▒▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░█▒▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░▒▒█░░░░░░░ ░░░░█▒▒▄▀▀▀▀▀▄▄▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▄▄▀▀▀▀▀▀▄░░░░░ ░░▄▀▒▒▒▄█████▄▒█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█▒▄█████▄▒█░░░░ ░█▒▒▒▒▐██▄████▌▒█▒▒▒▒▒█▒▐██▄████▌▒█░░░ ▀▒▒▒▒▒▒▀█████▀▒▒█▒░▄▒▄█▒▒▀█████▀▒▒▒█░░ ▒▒▐▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒▒█▒░▒▒▀▒▒█▒▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒█░ ▒▌▒▒▒░░░▒▒▒▒▒▄▀▒░▒▄█▄█▄▒▀▄▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒▌ ▒▌▒▒▒▒░▒▒▒▒▒▒▀▄▒▒█▌▌▌▌▌█▄▀▒▒▒▒▒░░░▒▒▒▐ ▒▐▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▌▒▒▀███▀▒▌▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▌ ▀▀▄▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▌▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▐▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█░ ▀▄▒▀▄▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▐▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▄▄▄▄▒▒▒▒▒▒▄▄▀░░ ▒▒▀▄▒▀▄▀▀▀▄▀▀▀▀▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▀░░░░▀▀▀▀▀▀░░░░░ ▒▒▒▒▀▄▐▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▐░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ayy lmao 


	13. Chapter 12

***1 Earth year in the futureeeee***

*Karkat's POV*

As you fasten your bow tie and debate whether to wear a fez or not, Jade bursts through the door yelling some gibberish about the reception. Between pants, she managed to say "Karkat, its time," to which you fistbumped your best man, John Egbert, and walked to the main aisle entrance. Dave put on a disc which was somehow marriage music, which conflicted a ton with his normal style of music. "Whelp, here goes nothing." You muttered, along with a few swears. You slowly walked up the aisle while people who had come threw all sorts of stuff in your wake: Jade threw flowers, Rose threw squid plushes, and Gamzee (who was tied to a post for safety precautions,) even managed to throw clubs with his teeth, one of which hit you in the head, but you really didn't care. Big day, big time, no time for bullshit. So you just walked on, your eyes locked on Nepeta Leijon, you childhood flushed crush and your very-very-very soon-to-be bride. She was wearing a specially designed dress by Kanaya, who was also by her side as the ring bearer. The dress was intricate; plain white, but with olive and red coursing through it like blood. Your suit, on the other hand, looked sad compared to Kanaya's work of art, as it was just a stark black suit with an olive bow tie and crimson pocket squares. Terezi was to act as the priest, but she was blind, so the whole 'script' part didn't work out too well. "We are gathered here to see Karkat and Nepeta here get married and kiss, then eat and shit like that. KK! Do you accept Nepeta here as your bride, through time and space, blah blah blah, yes or no?" To which you simply stated "I do." "WELL ALRIGHTY THEN! Nep! Do you take this scrawny guy to be your husband, through all the shit I have already said, and other stuff?" To which Nep stated "He's not scrawny! But, yes, I do." You and her both recited your vows, which were both kinda shitty because you're both terrible writers and get embarrassed easily. Kanaya presented the rings, and you and your spouse put the others ring on them. Right after that, Terezi yelled, (and I mean YELLED,) "KARKAT! YOU MAY KISS THE KAT LADY!" And so, you did, holding Nepeta's small figure in a tango stance, and you both embraced each other in a kiss. Gamzee, at this point, was in tears and was splurging out something about his lusus or something. "NOW LETS FUCKIN' EAT!" Dave screamed over the mic he set up, and put on a new disc, this time more upbeat and shit. You and your bride both walked back down the aisle, sat down, and hugged, trying to imprint the moment forever into their minds.

 **AHHHH THAT SUCKED. IM SO RUSTY, PLS FORGIV**


	14. Chapter 13

***Nepeta's POV***

 _1 week later_

You and your matesprit were now sitting on top of your cave, hand on hand, kissing. This was your honeymoon, pretty low-profile for humans and trolls alike. "I love you, Karkat." You said simply after you pulled away to breathe. Karkat simply nodded, and hugged you. Any restraint you had at this point had pretty much melted away, and you were now swimming in a warm sea of troll. You quickly and vigorously unbuttoned his shirt, unable to contain your lust. In reply, your husband (hustroll? trollband? idk) smiled devilishly and started stripping you as well. He gently slid his hand on top of your breasts, and started flicking your nipples. You gasped, but quickly conceded to him. He gently bit your ear lobe, and at this point you just melted. Your instincts were now completely fueled by hormones and primal energy. You pounced on him, and spent no time dawdling before you proceded to give him a blowjob. He, as you have, went primal, and started holding your hair and pressing you down harder. As time progressed, the space between you dissapeared and was now simply a field of heat and friction. "Nep, I'm-" but before he could finish, you had already switched from a blowjob to cowgirl position, and was kissing him vigorously. He grunted, and proceded to cum inside of your nook. You quietly gasped, and went limp in his arms. "I love you, Nepeta." He said, but you were already asleep, in his arms.

 **OH GOD SO SHORT AHH**  
 **ye, sorry about the length, I gotta get back into fanfic writer mode, so they'll get better as time progresses.**


End file.
